Home
by Anarchous Drake
Summary: Now that an ex hunter has finally found happiness, will it all be shattered when his past catches up with him? (KakashixIrukaxOC) MMM,Shonen-Ai,AU


Home

R - Language, Death, Yaoi, A/U... I guess. ;

I got inspired when I was listening to 'Wind'.. The Naruto ending theme for the first few eps. It's also based off an rp me and a friend are doin.

Pairings - Kakashi x Veril, Kakashi x Iruka, Kakashi x Veril x Iruka

No matter where you run, your past will always catch up with you. And no matter where your path steers you, you'll always come back home.

A half smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his face slack as he relaxed against the copy nin beside him, said shinobi's nose buried in 'Icha Icha Pardise'. One of his hands idly idly weaved through the hair of Iruka, the man who's head rested on his thigh as he dozed. All were perfectly content in the afternoon sun, sitting atop the roof of Kakashi's apartment. It was a calm day, like many before it.

Slowly, silver rimmed red eyes slid open, turning his gaze to the man next to him. The single visible eye locked on him, the edges crinkling in a smile which was barely visible through his mask. Veril returned the smile, once again closing his eyes. Over the period of their little arrangement, he and Kakashi had steadily grown closer, each sharing the responsibility of keeping the teacher happy. Their dolphin. The man who's love for both of them had drawn them together.

There was a soft thump and both aware men turned their gaze towards where the window was. Blinking, they arched a brow at one another, wondering who could be visiting them today when everyone knew that today was their day to relax. It had been that way for months. However it wasn't long before at least Veril knew.

With a stifled cry, he lifted a hand, clamping it on his left arm as a strong pain laced through it. His eyes then widened and he scooted back, away from his lovers, his breath short from sudden fear. Iruka groaned as his head hit the roof of the building, his eyes cracking open and glancing about. Searching for Veril. His eyes suddenly locked on the other man, and he was wide awake, rolling to a sitting position.

"Veril...? Hey... Are you" Iruka murmered, reaching a hand out to him in concern.

"Leave" The other man cried, obviously distressed.

Kakashi arched a brow at this. "This is my"

"NO! You have to run! Go, now"

Iruka and Kakashi glanced at one another, eyes wide with shock before the elder of the two stood, slowly walking towards the other man. Veril merely bit his lip and shook his head, scooting backwards before he flipped to his feet and dashed off, leaping from roof to roof. The copy nin frowned before he glanced back at Iruka.

"Stay here."

The chuunin nodded, his eyes troubled and wide. Apparently Iruka didn't know the reason for the outburst either. Frowning, Kakashi chased after him.

No, no, no, no! Over and over Veril repeated that word, hoping the constant mantra would fix the horrible situation he was in. However, no matter how many times he said it, he could still hear the sound of more than one pair of sandals clunking against rooftops. Finally, however, the truth sunk in and he stopped in a clearing, his mind set.

Veril could hear them land behind him. Five of them. Hunters, the lot of them. Slowly, he turned, casting them all a cold stare, causing one of the shinobi to visibly flinch. To think that Hidden Mist hunters would follow him all to way to Konoha... Mentally he shook his head and began forming the hand seals for his unique techniques, all of which came from one single blood limit which not even his relatives had a name for. So far, he was the only one to put it to use.

Hagane no Jutsu. Steel Technique. He'd trained long and hard to unlock the blood in his veins, and when he did, little could stop him. Jounin at 12, Hunter at 15, he'd been a force to be reckoned with in his Village. Then he had left.

To many the kage title was astounding, and such an amazing honor. Veril hated it with a passion. He had never wanted to duty of staying cooped up in some office governing others. No. He'd wanted his pack of hunters. That, and nothing more.

Needless to say the other Shinobi and former kage had been appalled. It was as if they had truly expected him to accept the title. Hah. Apparently they didn't know him very well after all. Even his sister had scoffed when he had left, calling him a fool and saying he'd gotten what he'd deserved by getting banished.

But he had never expected his past to catch up with him, not like this. Not when finally he was happy, really happy, with his life. He had his lovers who cared for him and fretted over him, treated him like a normal human being. Konoha had allowed him to join the village as a jounin and he'd even been given his own squad. But now... Now was when his dismissal of his heritedge decided to catch up with him. Veril was practically seething with frustrated rage.

"I am no longer a Hidden Mist Nin. I belong to Konoha Village and their Hokage." He murmured, watching them from the corner of his eye.

"Oh... We know that. But we also know that you can share our techniques with them... And that just wouldn't do at all." Responded one of the hunters, obviously the leader. His mask resembled the head of a snake.

"Hn. I suppose I'll have to show you why I've eluded Hidden Mist for six years..."

Slowly he turned, the silver in his hair seeming to melt away, revealing bright crimson locks beneath. His eyes were cold and hard as he formed a katana in one hand, watching the other men's eyes widen beneath their masks. He was Hiretsukan Veril. Ookami. Black Wolf. Future Mizukage. They had every right to fear him.

"Hagane Matsuri no Jutsu." Veril murmured under his breath, swirling his fingers. All of them leaped away. Two weren't fast enough.

His face still devoid of emotion, he extended his hand while watching the remaining three. They knew what was in store for their companions. He could see it in the way their pupils dilated in shock.

"Hagane Kujiku"

He felt the warm spray of blood cover his arm, but he didn't turn. Both eyes remained rivetted on the three remaining hunters who dared threaten his happiness. Slowly, his hand dropped. Two of them flinched. The leader remained unphased.

"Ookami indeed." Came the breathy comment, the man obviously inpressed, but not to terror. He could fix that.

"Hiretsukan Veril." Came the cold retort, showing that he had, indeed, forsaken that name to live in Konoha.

The group split, each nin shooting off in a different direction, hoping to catch him off guard. He felt the whoosh of air just before the strike of one. Veril was ready for him.

Swiftly he reached back, grabbing the man's throat while manipulating the metal still in his body with his blood limit. Almost as soon as his hand touched the hunter's throat, a metal blade rapidly extended from his hand, ripping through bones and muscle with sickening cracks and pops. In the same motion he twisted, using the now dead nin to block and otherwise fatal attack from the leader. Quickly he drew back, staring down the final two nins.

It was then that he noticed he was panting. The blood limit was taking its toll, much like the sharingan did after too many uses. He could practically feel the leader's smirk beneath his mask. Veril's blood boiled at the thought.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Veril's head snapped up and he caught the barest glimpse of the two remaining Hunters sweapt away by a wave of water shaped like a dragon. He blinked dumbly for a few minutes, pulse still beating too fast, adrenaline still present in his veins, and Ookami still lingering in his mind. It wasn't until his saw a mass of silver hair and a grinning face partially covered by a mask that he registered who it was. Kakashi...

Smiling wearily, he slumped to his knees, then all fours, utterly drained by the blood limit. He heard hurried footsteps and looked up right as the copy nin crouched in front of him. His eyes, both blue and red, had a warmth in them that he hadn't expected. Warmth for him, a blood soaked ex hunter who was barely able to stand. A missing nin. Someone he should hate, but didn't.

"Yo." Came Kakashi's usually greeting, his eyes showing the wide grin beneath his mask.

"Ka... Kakashi..." Veril couldn't help but smile, his eyes stinging a little. Just a little though, he told himself.

"Hey... Veril." The Hunter blinked at his lover, mulling over the pause before his eyes widened slightly.

"You... You were watching... You know..."

Kakashi merely smiled at him before sitting on the blood stained ground, reaching out a hand, albiet hesitantly, to brush a strand of hair from his face. Sighing softly, Veril closed his head, bowing his head slightly. He was completely drained. Just from that. He needed practice...

"...My beautiful, graceful wolf... So brave and loyal..."

His head shot up, eyes locking on the face before him. Kakashi had drawn down his mask, letting it dangle about his neck loosely, his warm smile now evident. A chuckle ripple from his lips at Veril's obviously shocked expression.

"Aaa... Veril, Come here." It wasn't so much a demand as a request... Practically dripping with yearning.

Thus, the ex hunter managed to crawl forward, moving to sit awkwardly, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt strong arms wraps around him, and for the first time in a very long time... It felt... Right to be held this way. Almost as if some old, lingering demon in the back of his mind had finally been laid to rest. Thus it was so easily for him to pull back slightly and stare into the other man's eyes, seeing the truth there, the honest love with a hint of protectiveness that he, for once, didn't mind. A small smile graced his features just before leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss which somehow felt more devouring than any they'd shared before.

When they broke apart, Kakashi spoke, and Veril couldn't help the wide smile that curved his lips. "Welcome home, Ookami..."

-Fin-


End file.
